Warriors Share Wiki:Imagine/Charart for Approval
=For Approval= Zeusstar (L) Okay, really big, can someone fix that? Any way, Comments? Rainface<3 22:18, November 5, 2011 (UTC) Fixed size. Maybe blur the highlights a small bit. 22:29, November 5, 2011 (UTC) Re-uploaded. Blurred it a bit more and thank you Twi. Rainface<3 17:17, November 6, 2011 (UTC) Very Nice. No comments from me. 17:21, November 6, 2011 (UTC) Pretty! I <3 Greek mythology - have you read Percy Jackson? Darken the stripes on the cheek just a tad, or add shading. Yes i have, I <3 the Percy Jackson series. It won't let me upload the file yet (wonder why, i actually do) and i have to go to school now, so later. Rainface<3 11:35, November 10, 2011 (UTC) Re-uploaded. 'Comments? Omg, i gotta read the Son of Neptune though, it is written by the same person who wrote the Percy Jackson series :). I am going to see if my mom will get it for me, but i gotta go to a sleep over party and medival times in Orlando, my friend's parents own money cause we are riding in a Limo! Rainface<3 17:09, November 11, 2011 (UTC) I LOVE PERCY JACKSON! 20:01, November 12, 2011 (UTC) So do I! Any way, Limo ride was EPIC! Though yesturday, i was only in my house for two hours total (hated it). Givingheartstar Enjoy :D 23:43, November 13, 2011 (UTC) Icefeather (W) I'm finally getting back to Rising Thunder stuff! Here's Icefeather! 11:39, November 11, 2011 (UTC) Shadewing Nice! Darken the shading a bit. Silly Cat Face! 08:32, November 12, 2011 (UTC) Pretty! Remember to always make the shade of white a little darker then her background if you haven't already. 20:01, November 12, 2011 (UTC) Re-Uploaded - He has been re-done. I don't sync too good with white cats. Comments? 20:33, November 14, 2011 (UTC) Shadewing Looks great! [[User:Graceglow|'Grace]][[User talk:Graceglow|'glow']]Trust your nyan, and you shall survive 20:08, November 20, 2011 (UTC) Sunstream (W) Moonstream's sister and Gracepaw's mother! [[User:Graceglow|'Grace']][[User talk:Graceglow|'glow']]Trust your heart, and you shall survive 16:31, November 11, 2011 (UTC) Lovely! I have no criticism. Please, you people, help me tell Glow that her CHARARTS DO NOT SUCK. Silly Cat Face! 19:25, November 11, 2011 (UTC) Beautitful! 20:01, November 12, 2011 (UTC) Amazing! Maybe darken the nose pink? Ottersplash~November chills~ 23:29, November 13, 2011 (UTC) Hi, Otter! I really don't think I need to, honestly. [[User:Graceglow|'Grace']][[User talk:Graceglow|'glow']]Trust your heart, and you shall survive 16:47, November 14, 2011 (UTC) I really love this, but i kind of agree with Otter. It looks like there isn't one. :) 20:34, November 14, 2011 (UTC) Shadewing Agreeing with Shadeh. Fix it, please. 17:13, November 17, 2011 (UTC) Reuploaded! I fixed it. [[User:Graceglow|'Grace']][[User talk:Graceglow|'glow']]Trust your nyan, and you shall survive 14:30, November 20, 2011 (UTC) Lilystar (L) This is Lilystar from It All Begins. She's kin of Hazelpaw, mother to Amberfang and Talonclaw, and leader of ThunderClan! 20:10, November 11, 2011 (UTC) Blurblurblur the shading. Looks cute! [[User:Graceglow|'Grace']][[User talk:Graceglow|'glow']]Trust your heart, and you shall survive 20:43, November 11, 2011 (UTC) Okay, I'll do it later, though. 01:51, November 12, 2011 (UTC) RE-UPLOADED. 19:14, November 12, 2011 (UTC) So cute! You don't see many Siamese/Burmese/Point cats these days, and certainly not in Warriors. Blur the paws. :) ~ Sure! 19:20, November 12, 2011 (UTC) RE-UPLOADED. Better? 19:23, November 12, 2011 (UTC) Blur more. It looks like she's patched around the edges. 20:01, November 12, 2011 (UTC) Blur the paws/face/ears or shading? 21:58, November 12, 2011 (UTC) Shading, along the body especially. 12:47, November 14, 2011 (UTC) Mmmmkay. 14:38, November 20, 2011 (UTC) While you're at it, lighten the shading a bit >.< [[User:Graceglow|'Grace']][[User talk:Graceglow|'glow']]Trust your nyan, and you shall survive 20:09, November 20, 2011 (UTC) Blazeheart (W) I'm sick of her apprentice image being on her page. XD I love it! She looks amazing! How do you people do these? 19:39, November 12, 2011 (UTC) Thanks, Silver. :) I just do, I guess. I get better and better every charart. But she is my main character in three stories- so why not make her look purrrdy? xD Amazing! 20:01, November 12, 2011 (UTC) Very nice! 01:01, November 14, 2011 (UTC) Shadewing Lovely. Now blur the highlights. Silly Cat Face! 17:17, November 16, 2011 (UTC) And the back shading. 21:31, November 16, 2011 (UTC) Shadewing Dull the highlights. It looks like a patch of shiny fur. It shouldn't stand out that much. 17:14, November 17, 2011 (UTC) Agreed. [[User:Graceglow|'Grace']][[User talk:Graceglow|'glow']]Trust your nyan, and you shall survive 20:09, November 20, 2011 (UTC) Mudpaw (MCA) It will all make sense when I write more of Loner's Freedom in a minute. As River Song would say- "Spoilers." >:) I'd blur and smudge more... 20:01, November 12, 2011 (UTC) Reuploaded ' Cute! [[User:Graceglow|'Grace]][[User talk:Graceglow|'glow']]Trust your heart, and you shall survive 20:25, November 12, 2011 (UTC) Lovely, but can you just blur the bigger patch that's lower on the tail a tad bit more? 20:37, November 14, 2011 (UTC) Shadewing I love it! But coud you blur the lower tail like up there^^^ And maybe the leg closest to us... just blur a little more... I think Its awsome ! ♪ ★Hollycloud♪ ★ 01:10, November 15, 2011 (UTC) I'll work on it later this afternoon. I'm at school! Reuploaded 'I have blurred every single pixel on every single patch as much as I can. :) Ember (Ro) Re-posting this. I can't see why either. [[User:Graceglow|'Grace]][[User talk:Graceglow|'glow']]Trust your heart, and you shall survive 20:26, November 12, 2011 (UTC) It was declined because it wasn't being worked on. 21:56, November 12, 2011 (UTC) Ok. I can see why you declined it. I was working on it, but that's ok. Hopefully this time there's nothing wrong with it, because I met all the criticism before it was declined. Blur the highlight on the shoulder. 00:59, November 14, 2011 (UTC) Shadewing The nose needs to be pure black. Or, at least a shade lighter then black. If you look closely, the nose is lighter then the pelt color. 01:57, November 14, 2011 (UTC) Ok. Getting on both things. I was getting the nose colour off a guide to cat markings that was on a local veterinary website. Guess they were wrong XD For black/gray cats, the nose needs to be a darker version of the pelt color. xD 02:07, November 14, 2011 (UTC) Oh, ok. I'll work on it later this afternoon. Reuploaded.' '''Hmm... now it looks kinda weird...I looked on some websites and they said black cats noses should be a slightly lighter shade than the pelt colour. I need to look at some more... how can everyone get this wrong? xD It looks good! [[User:Graceglow|'Grace']][[User talk:Graceglow|'glow']]Trust your nyan, and you shall survive 20:13, November 20, 2011 (UTC) Mingleberry (E) Oh, dearest Mingleberry. The nice elder in It All Begins. Ya know, the one that gives slobbery licks? xD 00:20, November 13, 2011 (UTC) Nice! I don't see anythin wrong with having elders for a change.;) Blur and smudge the patches. Especially smudge the paws. Lighten the nose. XD Mingleberry [[User:Graceglow|'Grace']][[User talk:Graceglow|'glow']]Trust your heart, and you shall survive 13:24, November 13, 2011 (UTC) Okay! 15:58, November 13, 2011 (UTC) 'RE-UPLOADED. 20:43, November 13, 2011 (UTC) Hmm... the paws look a bit green now. Maybe you should try smudging upwards starting from the white in the paw and level the paws out. But it's up to you. :) The back paw looks wierd.. i thinks its the random little white stripe going up.. like above try to level it out to make it more " Cat-Like" ♪ ★Hollycloud♪ ★ 01:13, November 15, 2011 (UTC) Green? I don't see green. And I'll get to the back paw, Hollycloud. 14:37, November 20, 2011 (UTC) Harrypaw (A) I just had to xD Anyway, he's the guard of my talk page. ^_^ Comments? 23:50, November 13, 2011 (UTC) Nice! Blur the haunch highlight a tad. 00:58, November 14, 2011 (UTC) Shadewing '''Re-Uploaded 01:16, November 14, 2011 (UTC) Cute! [[User:Graceglow|'Grace']][[User talk:Graceglow|'glow']]Trust your nyan, and you shall survive 20:13, November 20, 2011 (UTC) Honeykit (K) This is Honeykit, she's going to be a main character in my new story: Little Dreams, Big Hopes. I haven't made it yet... 19:04, November 14, 2011 (UTC) The highlight on the face looks a tad too strong... maybe make it a little for lighter and put some depth into the eye.... ♪ ★Hollycloud♪ ★ 01:15, November 15, 2011 (UTC) REUPLOADED hehe I <3 my Honeykit :) 14:04, November 15, 2011 (UTC) Blur all the shading a bit, and then the rear highight. Silly Cat Face! 17:16, November 16, 2011 (UTC) REUPLOADED 14:50, November 17, 2011 (UTC) Darken the highlights and blur like heck [[User:Graceglow|'Grace']][[User talk:Graceglow|'glow']]Trust your heart, and you shall survive 09:08, November 18, 2011 (UTC) Darken it even more than it already is? Are you looking at the new version? The one that looks golden? I don't even see where you mean on the neck.... 12:09, November 18, 2011 (UTC) I said HECK. H. It stands out WAYWAYWAY too much. [[User:Graceglow|'Grace']][[User talk:Graceglow|'glow']]Trust your heart, and you shall survive 16:47, November 18, 2011 (UTC) Whitestep (W) OMG I LOVE THIS 19:04, November 14, 2011 (UTC) ....... Just .......... It looks so un-natural I cannot begin to describe it. [[User:Graceglow|'Grace']][[User talk:Graceglow|'glow']]Trust your heart, and you shall survive 19:06, November 14, 2011 (UTC) She's suppost to look like that :) 19:10, November 14, 2011 (UTC) -sigh- If you insist. Blur the shading on her back. [[User:Graceglow|'Grace']][[User talk:Graceglow|'glow']]Trust your heart, and you shall survive 19:11, November 14, 2011 (UTC) REUPLOADED 19:15, November 14, 2011 (UTC) White''step? Why? XDDD Errm... make the eyes darker. Well originally her pelt color was white but then her mother, Fireclaw never got around to changing it XD REUPLOADED 14:00, November 15, 2011 (UTC) Nosepink. The eyes don't look natural. [[User:Graceglow|'Grace']][[User talk:Graceglow|'glow']]Trust your heart, and you shall survive 16:39, November 16, 2011 (UTC) REUPLOADED I <3 how evil she looks :D 14:53, November 17, 2011 (UTC) This is waaaaay too unnatural. I could have sworn that we have a rule about no unnatural pelt styles. Sorry, but this doesn't fly with me.... 17:16, November 17, 2011 (UTC) Mk go ahead and decline this if you want. If you do it means I can upload Honeypaw :D 17:24, November 17, 2011 (UTC) Lionfang (W) <3 Honeykit, Whitestep, Lionfang, and Bluepaw are all in Little Dreams, Big Hopes btw. 19:04, November 14, 2011 (UTC) Cute! Blur (his?) shading. A lot. [[User:Graceglow|'Grace']][[User talk:Graceglow|'glow']]Trust your heart, and you shall survive 19:11, November 14, 2011 (UTC) I think it looks fine... 19:16, November 14, 2011 (UTC) I think it could be blurred. 20:05, November 15, 2011 (UTC) Shadewing Blur it, please. You're PCA - you should know this... 05:38, November 16, 2011 (UTC) REUPLOADED! Mrow...I blurred it as much as pixlr let me. 14:55, November 17, 2011 (UTC) Gaussian blur it. 20:15, November 20, 2011 (UTC) Bluepaw (A) Honeykit's bestest fwiend <3 19:04, November 14, 2011 (UTC) BLURRRRRRRRRRR the shading. [[User:Graceglow|'Grace']][[User talk:Graceglow|'glow']]Trust your heart, and you shall survive 19:07, November 14, 2011 (UTC) This sounds bad but can someone help me blur? I hate shading on bluepaw lol XD 19:16, November 14, 2011 (UTC) I'll help. =3 20:50, November 14, 2011 (UTC) Ah, sorry, it won't work. 20:59, November 14, 2011 (UTC) Yep, that's why I need help cause it won't blur any further XD 14:01, November 15, 2011 (UTC) I can help you if you want. 20:04, November 15, 2011 (UTC) Shadewing k 20:09, November 15, 2011 (UTC) Okay, I'll start then, if you want me to. ;) 20:25, November 15, 2011 (UTC) Shadewing Do itttt lol 20:33, November 15, 2011 (UTC) Re-Uploaded - Gah, I don't think I did very good. I had to completely re-do them. :) Hope you like it. 21:48, November 15, 2011 (UTC) Shadewing I think it's just a tad bit too blue otherwise awesome and super cute I <3 Blue cats! Hazeleye 03:10, November 20, 2011 (UTC)Hazeleye Scarletwind (W) Yes she is bright red. There's a reason for that. It involves unfairness and cruelty and revenge. Rosekit's Plight. Ohyus. Look out for it. [[User:Graceglow|'Grace']][[User talk:Graceglow|'glow']]Trust your heart, and you shall survive 16:33, November 16, 2011 (UTC) Nice! I can't think of what to say! Silly Cat Face! 17:05, November 16, 2011 (UTC) Is there supposed to be red outside the lineart all over? 20:08, November 16, 2011 (UTC) Shadewing Can't help that. It doesn't matter. [[User:Graceglow|'Grace']][[User talk:Graceglow|'glow']]Trust your heart, and you shall survive 09:01, November 17, 2011 (UTC) Actually, yes. It does matter. It's waste, so get rid of it. 17:11, November 17, 2011 (UTC) Ooo, more bright colours sneaking onto the P:I. ;) I'll ''try get rid of it, but I'll need to erase it manually >.< [[User:Graceglow|'Grace']][[User talk:Graceglow|'glow']]Trust your heart, and you shall survive 09:06, November 18, 2011 (UTC) Reuploaded. Better? [[User:Graceglow|'Grace']][[User talk:Graceglow|'glow']]Trust your nyan, and you shall survive 22:46, November 18, 2011 (UTC) Silverclaw (D) Before y'all shout at me, his claws are LONG. Like, abnormally long. If you don't belive me, go check. And I know they're awful. Plese, leave them alone. (I'm in a bad mood today). Silly Cat Face! No! Silly Leopardclaw! 17:46, November 16, 2011 (UTC) Can you make the claw on <--- this side of the paw with two claws a bit more natural looking? Make it less twisted looking and straighter. 20:41, November 17, 2011 (UTC) Shadewing Agreed. Other than that, perfect! 20:16, November 20, 2011 (UTC) Ashfur and Squirrelflight (Ma) Before you say anything I know I forgot to blur and smudge and I will fix that.So this is Ashfur ans Squirrelflight for the AshXSquirrel Saga. Comments? Suggestions? Hazeleye 23:22, November 19, 2011 (UTC)Hazeleye supports AshXSquirrel Don't thumb the image, and sign your post so we know who's image it is. 20:01, November 16, 2011 (UTC) Blur the black flecks on the gray cat, and blur where the white meets the ginger on the ginger cat. 20:09, November 16, 2011 (UTC) Shadewing Done! Can someone fix the size? I don't know how Hazeleye 23:22, November 19, 2011 (UTC)Hazeleye Fixed the size. I agree on the bluring. 14:33, November 20, 2011 (UTC) Zeusstar (Lo) Yes, they all get loner images from Cat Gods. Givingheartstar Enjoy :D 21:02, November 16, 2011 (UTC) Very nice! Make the nosepink less neon, and blur the chest and tail highlights a bit. 21:18, November 16, 2011 (UTC) Shadewing Image. Too. Big. ... I re-sized it for you. 21:24, November 16, 2011 (UTC) Iceeyes I PROMISE she'll become important! 14:45, November 17, 2011 (UTC) Nice! Blur the shading a tiny bit more. Silly Cat Face! No! Silly Leopardclaw! 18:11, November 17, 2011 (UTC) REUPLOADED OMG I hate the blurring tool on Pixlr :| 18:16, November 17, 2011 (UTC) GAUSSIAN blur it. That's the mother of all blurring. [[User:Graceglow|'Grace']][[User talk:Graceglow|'glow']]Trust your heart, and you shall survive 16:51, November 18, 2011 (UTC) Empoleonclaw Just another cat I brutally killed off in Battle of the Warriors Pokémon. XD Silly Cat Face! No! Silly Leopardclaw! 18:11, November 17, 2011 (UTC) Yep thank you very much dear XD mk make the orange on his face a lil thicker. This is so awesome! Btw I brought him back later remember :) Cause he's awesome. OMG I need to put Pichupaw up after I get my Little Dreams, Big Hopes chararts approved. The pokemon saga is amazing XD 18:13, November 17, 2011 (UTC) Windfur (W) Here's Windfur when he was a normal warrior. I like this better than his deputy -_- [[User:Graceglow|'Grace']][[User talk:Graceglow|'glow']]Trust your heart, and you shall survive 19:25, November 18, 2011 (UTC) Amazing! I don't know if i'm saying that cause I'm impressed or suck at drawing tabbies. Probably both! Hazeleye 23:24, November 19, 2011 (UTC)Hazeleye I didn't draw it, it's a blank. But thanks! [[User:Graceglow|'Grace']][[User talk:Graceglow|'glow']]Trust your nyan, and you shall survive 11:51, November 20, 2011 (UTC) =Discussion= Please read and take note It has come to many of our attentions that this project is going through a really inactive period with leads. Let's do something about this. Let's nominate some SW's who can archive chararts. Let's archive those chararts that are in need of archiving. Come on guys, don't think I'm having a go at you. I'm not. I don't want any of you to get cross, or start arguing. I can't stand you lot (Feather, Night and Skye) arguing. I'm not having a go. I just want this project to get back on it's feet. We need to do something about this. You know that really. Please, and I mean it, no nasty comments and no arguing. I mean it. Thanks. LeopardclawTrick or Treat?It's Halloween… 1,000 Edits! 19:20, October 19, 2011 (UTC) : Pff I wouldn't deserve it. *Nominates Feathertail Millie* GhostglowBOO! 19:25, October 19, 2011 (UTC) :: I agree. Silver and Feather haven't been on for a week. I'm not trying to have a go at anyone either. I'm just really sick of this wiki's owners and project leaders arguing. That needs to change. ::: Also, it's time for the sun-drown-place contest to end. 'This has been left for months. I don't want the P:I to become like the P:C or the P:SC.Thanks for the nomination, Glow. ;) Let's save the P:I, everyone. :) :::: I agree with this.(Also, shouldn't this go under the discussion page?) My Moon (Lo) image was approved along with Eagle (Lo) and a bunch of others. This project needs to survive. 19:34, October 20, 2011 (UTC) ::::: I haven't really been active lately, but I also wish to support this. We need some SW's. 19:35, October 20, 2011 (UTC) Shadewing It seems I must not have a choice. I'll clean up the page for you guys. =/ 20:49, October 20, 2011 (UTC) : Ugh. It's clean for now. Guys, come to me next time, and I'll personally handle this. 20:55, October 20, 2011 (UTC) :: Skye and I have been discussing the inactive leads for this project for some time. In the meanwhile, while we get senior warriors nominated, I ''will be helping out with the project. 21:32, October 20, 2011 (UTC) :: Nighty! You're back on the P:I! Thank you so much Skye. Silver has finally been on but has not commented at all on the P:I. And Feather... I dunno. :-/ :: God dammit guys. Mabye you should read the blogs I write. Sometimes they might actually tell you something useful. . 05:35, October 21, 2011 (UTC) :::Feather, stop it. Everyone, just '''knock it off! We all have lives, and I'm sure that Silver does as well. Don't make me take over P:I leadership again, 'cause then you'll all be doomed. 05:47, October 21, 2011 (UTC) Feather, I didn't mean to offend you. Skye, I didn't mean to offend you either. I didn't mean to offend anyone. I'm sorry. But please, please can you see that nobody likes you arguing about everything? Skye, Feather and Night, you never can seem to agree anymore. I don't want this to offend. I just want to make a point. I know, WE know you have lives. We ALL have lives. But arguing has nothing to do with that. Arguing does not get SW's to help with the project to keep it running. Arguing does not help us agree. I love this wiki, more than any other. I don't want you all to argue any more than you do. I just wish you would stop, and see that you are arguing unnecessarily. Because it is. Please guys. I know that you love this wiki as much and more than me and others. I won't pt any other names up, no one put me up to this. No one else helped. I will take all your wrath. I might get banned if this has offended you. I don't care. I want you to see that this is an AMAZING wiki, and I don't want it to be spoiled by a bad atmosphere. Do what you want with me. If I can make you see that you don't need to disagree, then I have done what I set out to. Thanks for listening guys. I love the wiki, and I love you all. Please keep this wiki arguing free. I don't mean to offend, upset or annoy. LeopardclawTrick or Treat?It's Halloween… 1,000 Edits! 16:58, October 22, 2011 (UTC) :::I do have a life and it's hard! It's school, guys! You all can't expect everyone to be on all the time and then complain when they're not! For goodness sake, put yourselves in other people's shoes! You wouldn't like people pestering you about not going on! FYI, I have three biology projects due monday, a scince test on tuesday, a social studies project, AND three math quizzes 'cause my classes are far behind! And I have been posting blogs about my inactivity. 16:58, October 22, 2011 (UTC) ::::Like Leopard, this post is written with all due respect. '''Silver, Feather, most of us aren't trying to scold you, we're trying to work out how things will get done when you and Feather are away. I have a life too, and I live in Australia, so I'm not usually active when all of you are on. But I can see why you'd want to take a break. I'm considering it myself because I'm sick of all this arguing over the wiki- and I'm not a Project leader, chat moderator, sysop, rollback, whatever- and I want to stop it. I love this place- don't get me wrong- but this bad atmosphere that Leopard mentioned is settling over the wiki. With all due respect, for God's sake, pull yourselves together. Stop arguing and let's make the wiki a better place. Don't make a thirteen year old act like a grandma. XD I'm the grandmother of the wiki. Remember, I'm also older then the rest of you. Listen, I lead P:I for almost a year, and to see it like this hurts me. It's like the principle of a school leaving it in tip-top shape, then to come back a few years later and see it burnt down to the ground. I only stepped down because I'm busy over at WSW with PCA and PB. Otherwise, I would have never done so in the first place. Night, Feather and I only argue because we can't argee on certain things. 22:45, October 22, 2011 (UTC) : Silver, I'm not trying to have a go. I'm not having a go at any of you. I know that school is tough. I know you have lives. I do too. I'm not trying to pester or complain, I'm just trying to point out the inactivity within the project, and ways we can fix it. If I do offend you, I am deeply sorry. I just want this project to succeed. I love this project, this wiki, these users! You are all amazing. I'm sorry if I hurt anyone's feelings. LeopardclawTrick or Treat?It's Halloween… 1,000 Edits! 15:59, October 23, 2011 (UTC) : It seems to me that only the P:I has gone wacky. Sure, Forest isn't on much, being on WFW and all, and I DO need help on the P:C, but honestly, I'm very active and no one's complained. The thing is, you guys need to freaking EMBRACE the power of HELP. By guys I mean P:I leaders. You refuse to put up the box I proposed, haven't nominated senior warriors, and when you're on writing or something, don't approve/decline charart either. We all have freaking lives, I know that. Duh. That's why I was inactive on WSW for almost a month. And why I've made trillions of blogs about my parents not approving my stay on here. Skye is right. We're like siblings. We always fight about everything little thing, like templates. *cough* :P. Leopard, we're not like WW. We're not going to fudging ban you because you express your opinion, which we goddam need. 16:37, October 23, 2011 (UTC) : Thanks Night. But I agree with everything she said. LeopardclawTrick or Treat?It's Halloween… 1,000 Edits! 17:23, October 23, 2011 (UTC) : Okay, everyone is basically going on about this Sr.Warrior issue, but for now, I've added Nightfern in until i can create a nomination page, which will allow users to nominate other users for Sr.warrior status, and the group and vote. . 19:20, October 23, 2011 (UTC) : Here is the test page i made, comments? . 23:23, October 23, 2011 (UTC) : You all make good points. Can we finish this, though? Can we all agree to let each other express our opinions without arguing? Let's end this fighting. :I'd like for this to stop as well. I have enough problems with PCA. Having both of my cherished projects in shambles like this is annoying and depressing. 02:55, October 24, 2011 (UTC) :Now we can finally agree to disagree without killing each other? Yey! Anyways, Feather, I like the nomination page. Looks good! LeopardclawTrick or Treat?It's Halloween… 1,000 Edits! 06:28, October 24, 2011 (UTC) :Same goes for me. Nice job on the page, Feather. ;) 19:18, October 29, 2011 (UTC) Shadewing Page Clean-Up Yo. So, anyways, since no one seems to be using the regular PI talk page, I've decided to just include discussions here. Any problems, come to me. 20:57, October 20, 2011 (UTC) : Pffff XDD fail (PCA talk page) But we will ^_^ GhostglowBOO! 16:50, October 21, 2011 (UTC) :: Whatever. I have so much crap going on, I'm merging my wikis now. Oi. Fixxed. 16:54, October 21, 2011 (UTC) ::: I know what you mean -.- it gets annoying when you mix up stuff like this GhostglowBOO! 17:09, October 21, 2011 (UTC) I don't know how much the usual page get noticed. That's the only reason I posted here. LeopardclawTrick or Treat?It's Halloween… 1,000 Edits! 16:03, October 23, 2011 (UTC) Idea! *I shouldn't be posting here.* Someone could list a name, like 'Treeheart' or 'Deepsoul' and we would make a contest for how people would see that cat. *I'll elaborate if needed.* GhostglowBOO! 19:21, October 21, 2011 (UTC) : Glow, it's fine that you're posting here. No one else uses the actual PI talk page anyways. I see where you're coming from with the idea, and it's an interesting one. See what the other members think, as this might bring back the activity we need. 19:32, October 21, 2011 (UTC) :: I think this is a great idea! :D We could make it a weekly contest... Or monthly, to keep people active. But first we should probably '''close the sun-drown-place contest. ::: Millie, we get the point. >.>;; 20:21, October 21, 2011 (UTC) In Cloudskye language, Millie, that translates to shut the fuck up! LOL. Oh, and please, elaborate and explain. I'm confused. :P 21:33, October 21, 2011 (UTC) Sorry to piss you guys off, but I've been saying this ever since it was meant to end. >:( Urmm...XD And Nighty, if you mean for ME to elaborate then- -Contest Host- Create a character art for the name Deepsoul. *Or a Tribe name maybe =3* The contestants would then choose the rank Deepsoul could be -Only warrior names would work, apprentice names maybe- and make a character art based on what they think he looks like. For example, a silver tabby medicine cat she cat or a dark brown warrior tom. =3 GhostglowBOO! 09:37, October 22, 2011 (UTC) I like this! And sorry, but Millie is right. The Sundrown contest does need winners announcing. LeopardclawTrick or Treat?It's Halloween… 1,000 Edits! 17:27, October 23, 2011 (UTC) A question Skye, you keep saying to not thumb the images. But if don't thumb them, then they're full size, and that's huge. How do you not thumb an image but not make it huge? And I'm not asking directly to your userpage Skye because I'm sure there are others wondering this. LeopardclawTrick or Treat?It's Halloween… 1,000 Edits! 11:07, October 24, 2011 (UTC) : Go to source and delete the |thumb, then if it doesn't have a pixel size, like 333px|, let's say, add it in. 11:36, October 24, 2011 (UTC) : Ok. Thank you Night. LeopardclawTrick or Treat?It's Halloween… 1,000 Edits! 11:38, October 24, 2011 (UTC) : It would read filesize. Try and keep it around 220 px, because everything larger then that screws up the page. I had it up at the top of the page, but someone got rid of it. 13:16, October 24, 2011 (UTC) Increase amount of chararts for approval? :Hey I was thinking maybe we should increase how many chararts can be up for approval at a time, I mean...there are so many people who want to put pics up for approval but because the leads are kind inactive I thought maybe we should increase it to like..25 or 30? I mean there's a decent bit of members and if each of them can have 5 chararts for approval...you get my point... 16:42, October 26, 2011 (UTC) I have to disagree. First off, the leads have lives too, and it already takes years to comment all of them, and it would be too much work, Silver? What do you think? . 02:36, October 27, 2011 (UTC) Oi. Don't we already have enough issues with the amount of images on the page as it is? Can we not make more work for Feather and Silver? They do enough as it is. 02:40, October 27, 2011 (UTC) I say keep the limit at 20. That's enough of a headache for Silver and Feather. 21:50, October 28, 2011 (UTC) Shadewing Forgot to add this, but this isn't WWiki, where we have wayy more leads and many more users to contribute. No offense to any of our users, of course, because I know they all work their butts off. :) 21:51, October 28, 2011 (UTC) Shadewing Thank you, Shadeh. This is not WWiki. There's too many leads there, if you ask me, and they still lag some days. xD Increasing the page limit would just make more chaos. 22:03, October 28, 2011 (UTC) Always happy to share my thoughts. :) 22:25, October 28, 2011 (UTC) Shadewing I agree with Feather. 15:18, October 29, 2011 (UTC) I agree with Shadewing. 00:29, November 2, 2011 (UTC) I agree with Loudsplash the limit is kinda low. Hazeleye 00:34, November 4, 2011 (UTC)Hazeleye no offense just expressing my opinion I'm sorry, but the page limit is high enough. If it went any higher, can you image the chaos in trying to approve and stuff? xD 01:43, November 4, 2011 (UTC) I love how we started talking about this on the 26th and we're STILL discussing it lol XD and thankies Hazeleye. 11:20, November 4, 2011 (UTC) No. Just...no. The limits are too high already and we already have issues about it. We only have a few leads so NO. >.< [[User:Graceglow|'Grace']][[User talk:Graceglow|'glow']]Trust your heart, and you shall survive 11:25, November 4, 2011 (UTC) Well this brings on another of my ideas. Maybe we should have more leads that can archive images so more people can have a chance. 11:30, November 4, 2011 (UTC) And what the hell are the leads going to do when USERS stop uploading? I say no. I'm already helping with it. 11:32, November 4, 2011 (UTC) What do you mean? Archive it if you mean like people stop working on it? Confusion O.O 11:35, November 4, 2011 (UTC) There shouldn't be any confusion. The leads have already decided no rasing the limit, so how could there possibly be any confusion or arguing? . 20:20, November 4, 2011 (UTC) There would be confusion because people don't seem to realize the meaning of the word "no". 20:20, November 6, 2011 (UTC) They should realize. No means no. 21:51, November 6, 2011 (UTC) Shadewing Senior Warriors Hey, guys! The mysterious leader of the project is here to throw off a couple of things. First, I'm not seeing how this two deputy thing is working. We don't need another deputy, Nightfern is already a Sr.warrior, and Sr.warriors are basically just a bunch of deputys. xD Second, If people are complaining about how there arn't any Sr.warriors, nominate some. Theres a page for it. Thanks guys, . 17:53, November 6, 2011 (UTC) Chararts Are there any charart I can do, I am new, so help? 03:45, November 7, 2011 (UTC) You make them for your FanClan characters. Welcome to P:I, by the way. :) 04:24, November 7, 2011 (UTC) Category:Project:Imagine